The Freshman Boys are Hard
by meshichu
Summary: It's tough being a freshman and then being hard most of the time. Especially if you're getting boners just by arguing with your best friend. When you get your ass kicked by a girl, then humiliated with photos, you'll want to be hard too. SasuNaruSasu.


Pairing:: SasuNaruSasu

**FULL SUMMARY: **It's tough being a freshman and then being hard most of the time. Especially if you're getting boners by just arguing with your best friend. When you get your ass kicked by a girl and then humiliated with photos, you'll want to be hard too. **HARD definition in my story (IMPORTANT): **Well, where I live, and who I am, there are terms for words that make no sense. The boys at my school, they say they're hard...it's another meaning of tough in their language or who's a badass. So, that's why the title is the way it is and the summary.

Warnings: Yaoi (MalexMale), explicit lemon(next chappie), fluff!

**Beta**: my wonderful **TehSpookyWaffle**, I just posted a story dedicated to her…READ IT!

Disclaimers: Naruto the manga/anime and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The quote below and Cy-Believers belongs to Shioko Mizuki

_Italics _are thoughts or emphasis, you'll be able to tell.

This does not apply to the quote or titlle.

--

_**The Freshman Boys are Hard**_

--

"_Lots of boys in their low teens love being affectionate, among boys…"_

-**Shioko Mizuki-sensei**!, manga-ka of _Cy-Believers_!

--

There Sasuke was, watching silently as his so called friends talked among themselves and chattered about how exiting it was finally being in high school. How freshmen year would be so exciting despite the ever-so-wonderful Fridays, but who cares? No one, that's who.

He sighed and sniffed, inhaling the smell of the cheap detergent used to clean the desks of the classrooms. The janitors were cheap, the teachers too, and most likely the principal. By the way his desk creaked, they still hadn't replaced any furniture for the school in a while. It's not like he knew anything anyway. It's his first year and he shouldn't judge so quickly.

'_God, I hate this school already.' _Sasuke couldn't help but feel the impulse to anyway.

But of course, his thoughts didn't matter to anybody else, including his idiotic friends,. They thought that the school was way too cool for their freshman-selves to be hanging around with seniors. He couldn't believe how infatuated they had become with such a disgusting school.

It disgusted him.

"Welcome class of 2012, or so I hope!" The teacher of his homeroom barged in and gave a hardy laugh as he looked at the faces of his new students.

"I'm Umino Iruka-sensei!"

That man was way too happy, but of course his friends loved such a push-over teacher.

--

"I saw the prettiest girl in the whole world; she's our senior and her name's Hyuuga Hinata…her cousin is scary though."

Kiba.

"HAH, I saw the prettiest girl and she's a senior too! I think she totally digs me! Her name's Haruno Sakura!"

Naruto.

"No way! I know Sakura-san too! She's such a beautiful YOUTH! YOSH!"

Rock Lee.

"That means we're rivals, bushy-brows!"

"Shut-up, you sound like girls. I need sleep."

Gaara.

"Gaara's right."

And finally, himself.

Sasuke sat with his group of friends at a dingy, wooden round lunch table. It was lunch and he was actually happy to be around them for once. Well, at least happy to be around Gaara since he was almost quiet. The rest of his so-called friends gossiped like a bunch of girls about how they met girls. The lesbians.

"Shut-up bastard! Just because you and Gaara didn't have such a great day like I did doesn't mean you can kill it with your negativite and bastard-ly selves!"

Naruto shouted at him and Sasuke took it as nothing new. Surprisingly, he knew the blonde for the longest out of the group. He could say that Naruto was his first actual friend, too. Not that he wanted to keep it that way anymore, the way Naruto had started changing so rapidly once they entered Namikaze High. How each and every single one of them started changing in mind, body, and all that other puberty shit.

Sasuke could deem that he did change quicker than the rest of his group. He grew quiet among his friends now and he rarely ever spoke kindly if he did speak at all. Monosyllables were now his speech. He felt awkward and detached from his group of friends. It was easier when they were younger and not going through any changes. Now, it felt weird talking to people you knew for your entire life and now felt like you knew shit about their lives.

Sasuke decided growing up sucked if It meant feeling stupid all the time. Getting hard in places you didn't want to, waking up in the morning finding out your sheets are dirty, and realizing you just dreamt about those same best friends you were getting tired of. It made him sick because he actually liked feeling that way.

As he drifted into the dark realms of his mind, the group he once knew continued on with their conversation of pretty senior girls and new people they met during the day. Sasuke wanted to be isolated at the moment because he was beginning to feel weird. Down there. When he stared at Naruto and Kiba debating on why Hinata's bouncy breasts are better compared to Sakura's almost non-existent ones, he just kept staring at Naruto.

Sasuke wanted to stop staring, was about to stop staring, but it was too late when his blonde friend noticed his gaze and called him out for it.

"Oi-Oi, bastard! Whaddaya' staring at?!"

Sasuke hummed out his monosyllable as usual and just as usual, it pissed Naruto off. Which led the blonde to rant at Sasuke. Rant about how Sasuke didn't even speak about girls, or acknowledge any of them since middle school when he first got asked out. How Sasuke probably already started getting asked out on his first day because he's such a pretty bastard and all the girls want him but he didn't want them. And, how Sasuke seemed to show no interest in them.

Sasuke knew he should. He wanted to be interested, he wanted to like bouncy breasts, and wanted to like talking about girls.

He just couldn't bring himself to do so…because he likes guys…and his so-called friends wouldn't like that. So, he just blurted out and excuse to save his ass and once again hide within the conversations of such topics. He didn't want to force himself anymore than he should just keep such friends.

"So what's it to you, Uzumaki? Gaara does the same shit I do."

"Fuck off, Sasuke! At least Gaara gave one girl a shot!"

"Excuse me, I would like to intervene for a second and say: No, I didn't. "

Naruto gave the redhead a burning look. Gaara shrugged and rested his head back on his arms. Naruto gave a disbelieving look back to Sasuke before flopping down in his own seat, between Kiba and Lee.

"You didn't answer my question."

He didn't mean for it to come out. He didn't even want to fucking think it. But he did, and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to know why Naruto cared on such a subject. Why did it bother him so much? Why did it bother himself so much?

"Whatever, you'll probably stay a virgin all your life," the blonde mumbled.

Saskue hissed, "And what? Like you aren't?"

"I won't be once Sakura realizes that she loves me!" Naruto said, looking all too smug about winning the senior girl's heart.

"Whatever."

With that, the conversation ended awkwardly. Just like how Sasuke felt after the fight he just had with Naruto.

_Hard._

--

It'd been a month since their first day in school.

Everyone should be already familiarized with their schedules and have their own group of friends to follow. Just like every other stereotypical school. Nothing seems new anymore.

Sasuke shuffled down the hallways, drenched from the rain and late to class. Whoopee. He had already been to the office, asking for a pass so that he'd be able to enter whatever period he had now. He didn't know what time it was and didn't want to know either.

'_Fucking Itachi…' _his mind hissed.

He had a doctor's appointment and his parents dropped him off to deal with it alone. It was a simple physical and it took about two hours for the doctor to actually call him in. When it was over, Sasuke was informed he was missing a shot and that they were going to administer it to him right afterward. Whoopee times two.

When his dreadful experience at the doctor's was over, his older brother was supposed to pick him up and drop him off at school. Instead, Itachi decided not to pick up his phone when Sasuke called and the young teen had to tread to his school in the pouring rain. His school that was blocks away. He wasn't exactly sure how long it took him but he guessed it took about another hour of his life!

Now here he is, next to his locker and dripping wet like some wanton whore.

'_Ugh, I don't even want to know how I knew that.'_

To make his situation even worse, the bell rang. Students flooded the halls.

Sasuke flinched. His clothes weren't exactly covering his body. They were but they weren't. Unfortunately, he was wearing his school uniform instead of ignoring his parents and wearing normal clothes. His school clothes hardly covered his body in such rain. The white flimsy button-up shirt and grey dress pants were like see-through now. Oh, and don't forget the loose tie plastered around his neck!

It's not that he's ashamed of his body, it was the fact that everyone was staring at him now.

He glared at everyone. _Everyone._

Right when he finished getting one person to stop with his glare, a new one would rise up. It was an endless amount of students just staring. Most of them either girls that ogled in happiness or boys that ogled in jealousy. His body wasn't that great. His frame was skinny but lean. Somehow even lanky for his age, he still had some growing to do. In other's eyes though, they thought he either looked "hot" or he was "one sexy bastard."

He didn't care, he has a class to go to just like them. He was actually happy to have gym for once.

--

In the locker rooms, boys changed into their stupid gym clothes that the school provided for them for a fee. It was mandatory. A white shirt (or tank) with the school logo on it, a leaf, and a pair of red or green shorts that clung to the body.

Sasuke wore the shirt with the red shorts. He also noticed others preferred the red shorts to the overly bright green. Only some wore the green because the school had run out of red to buy…or they're just crazy.

Sasuke felt relieved in the dry clothes (_even if the shorts did feel a bit tight_). He had to stop by the school shop to purchase a uniform. He wouldn't wear his wet clothes again.

He heard roars of laughter suddenly float into the air. Not wanting to figure out what it was about, the dark haired teen decided it was best to ignore it. Sasuke was well on his way to exiting the locker room and head out into the gymnasium with Gai and Anko, but the laughter stopped him once again once they called out his name.

"Sa-ha-Sasuke!" he immediately recognized who it was. How could he forget? His friend also attended gym with him.

There in front of him were Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Gaara. Of course Kiba and Naruto were the ones behind the howls of laughter. Lee being respectful and trying to hide his mirth and Gaara looking truly bored with It all. They probably already knew about him and his little show.

He grit out as nice as he could, which wasn't nice at all, "What…?"

"I got a-ha pichahaa of youhuhu!" Kiba barked out, holding his cell phone in front of Sasuke face.

Sasuke growled, snatching the phone and staring at the picture. He didn't' see anyone with a phone while trudging the hallways! He glared at the messy brunet in front of him, shutting him up abruptly.

"How'd you get this?"

"U-uhm, someone sent it to me. They've been sending it to the whole school."

Sasuke sucked on his teeth, then growled when he heard Naruto's cell phone go off. The blonde picked it up despite his friends snarling protests and he giggled. Apparently, he just got the picture as well. He couldn't believe it.

"Fuck you all," with that, Sasuke stomped out into the gymnasium, ignoring the giggled apologies from his friends that followed him.

Once enveloped into the oak smelling gym, he noticed all the other students did was stare…and it pissed him off. It was going to be a long last few periods.

"Hi guys! I'm Haruno Sakura! I'll be helping Anko-san today with a demonstration!"

There was a whistle from Naruto behind him and a big yell from Lee. Sakura waved to them knowingly and then she turned her attention to the others as she waved to them too.

It may have even gotten longer.

--

"So-so Sakura-chan, you have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked shyly.

Sakura giggled at her underclassman, "No, but I like someone…"

Naruto's eyes lit up. He was stuck sitting on the bleachers with her and the team he was assigned with. They were taking turns using the small gym for practicing the rules for the sport Sakura had helped demonstrate. The four teams of six took turns playing on the court. They were practicing drills for volleyball. Two teams were on the court at the moment. Naruto was happy he was the only one on Sakura's team besides the other five players he didn't know.

He gulped, "Does he like you back?"

She giggled some more, this time with a blush on her fair skinned face. Her emerald eyes sparkling with a soft emotion Naruto had never seen before. He hoped it was meant for him nether-the-less.

"I'm not sure, there's quite an age difference and he's so cute too," she sighed and looked at Naruto with a sad smile. This was his chance to find out if Sakura likes him!

"How much of an age difference?"

He scooted closer to her as he listened in on her answer, "Only three or four years maybe. I'm not really sure how about his age but I don't care…I think I-I…"she paused in her words, hesitant about them.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears! Sakura might even love him! Jackpot! 'Just got to get her to say it!' He scooted even closer and he put his hand on her shoulder, a way of relaxing her tense form. She gazed hard at the people playing on the court.

"It's okay, get it off you chest Sakura-chan…."

"I think I l-love him, Naruto….I've only known him for a few days but I love him!"

She stood up, Naruto hands falling off of her shoulder. He stood up with her though. He watched her watching the others play, it probably calmed her. Looking at the one you love while confessing must be hard.

"N-Naruto…I need a favor. I know I haven't known you for a long time or him, but-"

'_Here it comes!'_

"Please! Never tell Sasuke-kun this!"

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!'_

Naruto's jaw dropped, _'SASUKE-FUCKING -UCHIHA?!'_

She then turned to him, tears in her eyes, "Promise me you won't tell!"

Naruto couldn't say no to her though, he didn't want to disappoint her, "I p-promise."

She thanked him with a blush gracing her features and she excused her behavior before shuffling off down to the court. It was his team's turn to use the court for drills. He didn't feel attracted to Sakura anymore. Well, he did think she was pretty still and he still liked breasts. She clearly didn't like him though. She liked Sasuke!

He was the last to make it to the court and as he passed the next team, he realized something. Sasuke was on that team. That whole time Sakura stared, she was only looking at Sasuke. It was never her trying to avoid eye-contact with him because of her eternal love. It was just her confessing to Sasuke without him actually being there.

As he passed Sasuke, Naruto threw a glare at him (which earned him a glare back).

'_Why does everyone like that bastard?'_

'_Even me…'_

--

At the end of gym, when he didn't change out of his sweaty clothes like the rest of his fellow peers, Sasuke intended on heading to the school store first to buy his new uniform. He didn't get the chance though. Somebody else offered to get it for him. The pink-haired one that helped out Anko today, the one Naruto likes and planned on loosing his virginity to. Sakura.

The minute Sasuke stepped out into the hallway, she was there waiting for him. The senior had told Sasuke that she was doing it because he was Naruto's friend and she thought the stunt with the pictures was wrong. Sasuke let her do as she pleased and told her his size. Afterward, she told him to wait while she got it.

After what seemed like five minutes, she arrived with his clothes in a plastic bag with that same leaf symbol. He thanked her and went back into the locker room to shower and change as quickly as possible. He could use the late pass then (he didn't use it with Gai and Anko, they told him they didn't care and didn't need it).

Once done, he came out of the locker room with the standard white button-up and a pair of black dress pants, no tie. He wasn't surprised to see Sakura there and nobody else around, they were all most likely in class. She did tell him that she was going to wait for him even though he told her to leave (rudely).

Sasuke walked down the hallway, Sakura on his left and silence on his right.

"S-So, Sasuke-kun…" she stuttered. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

Sasuke glanced at her briefly and noticed that she fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag. Her cheeks were dusted with red and her eyes were full of hope. Uh oh.

"Hn," he tried to walk quicker, tried to avoid her for Naruto's sake, but it was to no avail.

"Sasuke-kun," her voice was strong, "I know it looks wrong for a senior to ask you this but-but-"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Sakura was standing in front of him as she clutched tightly to her bag as if it were the lifeline.

"Sa-"

"NO, DON'T INTERRUPT!"

She immediately caught a hold of herself before apologizing swiftly before continuing.

"Listen…I like you Sasuke-kun and I would like to know if you would want to go out some..time?"

Sasuke stood there, looking at the girl. She wasn't ugly, but she certainly wasn't anything special unless you count the fact that she had pink hair (which is most likely fake).

"I don't like you Sakura and even if I did, I wouldn't accept you anyway."

Sasuke knew he should have let her down gently but he couldn't bring himself to. By the look in her eyes, she wasn't going to give up so easily anyway…Even with the tears streaming down her cheeks, she kept going. Hurting only herself.

"Why?! Why can't you say yes?!"

"Because then I would be betraying my friend for you," he spat, the words slapping her in the face.

She didn't stop though, "Who is this friend?! I'll talk to him, get you his consent! You must understand Sasuke-kun I-"

"It's my final answer. No."

Sasuke turned to leave and took a few steps. Leaving Sakura sniffling alone and heart-broken, he didn't need anymore stupid girls and awkward situations. He had already made a distance between him and her and he intended to keep it that way.

He couldn't say he was shocked when Sakura called after him.

"WAIT! SASUKE-KUN!"

She grabbed him by the arm and pinned him up against the wall. She was _**very**_ strong. Her pink hair flung around wildly, her eyes scattered and searched his face, and she basically looked crazed for him.

She wasn't really asking anything to him anymore, just hurting herself, "Why! Why! Why! Why! I LOVE YOU DAMNIT! WHY!"

"I don't love you, Haruno."

The mention of her last name made the once caring pink haired girl now flail wildly into him, barreling him into the walls many times before she began screaming in his face again.

"NO! JUST SAY YES! GIVE ME A CHANCE TO PROVE MY LOVE! SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN WE CAN OVERCOME THIS FRIEND! HE'LL ACCEPT US IF YOU ACCEPT ME!"

Sasuke shook his head. It hurt. He didn't want to have to deal with this nutcase anymore. She didn't love him, she loved the idea of him and her together. The ideal boyfriend. The silent-cool type with the mysterious background that in reality, everyone knew because of his Uncle.

"Get off of me."

Then he didn't remember what happened. Everything was a blur. He remembered fighting with her for a brief moment before teachers came barreling into the hall, trying to break them up. More like trying to take a breaking down teenage girl off of a shocked Sasuke. She kept pounding her fists anywhere on his body. His chest, his face, his arms, and she kicked him once in the ribs when they restrained her.

After that, he ran away from the scene and left school. Blurs of buildings and shops and the city around him passed by all too fast. When he got home to his brother lounging on the couch, he did the only thing that made sense.

Fight.

--

Sasuke didn't win the fight with his obviously much stronger and older brother.

Actually, Itachi spared him any real pain except for spraining his right pinky. The fight didn't even last for a few minutes, more like seconds. Itachi had been startled that Sasuke attacked him out of no where and at first, the younger raven had the upper hand…for about five seconds. Then, all Itachi did was flip them, pin Sasuke with his face down on the plush carpet, and bend his pinky too far back.

The pair of brothers were currently in the kitchen. Itachi tending to Sasuke's pinky. Even though he felt bad, the older Uchiha felt like he gave his brother a lesson of some sort. Even if he didn't know what it was, just yet.

Sasuke growled as Itachi wrapped his pinky between two sticks and bandages. The little appendage was barely hurt, a little bruised but fine, not broken and it was hardly sprained. Sasuke was just being a baby.

When Itachi finished up, Sasuke merely trudged his way to the table and sat down in one of the metal chairs with stiff cushions. The older of the two quickly noticed two things though. One: Sasuke was supposed to be at school for at least another hour. Two: The black eye Sasuke sported.

"Okay little brother…"

Sasuke threw a glare at his aniki leaning against the marble top counters. Itachi already consented him to talk. Great, now he has to.

"I got in a fight," and with that line, the college student raised a thick eyebrow.

"Really…that's…something new. With who?"

"Some girl declaring her love for me."

Before Itachi could mutter anything, Sasuke beat him to it by defending himself and telling his older brother what the situation was and what had happened.

"You going to squeal, _Weasel_?"

Itachi gave Sasuke one of his perfected glares, one the younger of them still hadn't mastered yet. Sasuke grinned knowingly though. His older brother didn't hate his name, on the contrary, he actually had a pet weasel once. Then, he found out the meaning of his name and…Itachi told his parents the next day that his pet had jumped out the window and ran way. Sasuke really didn't want to know what happened.

"No, but I do still have to call the school and tell them you're here. They probably already called Kakashi so no need to worry about me, outoto."

"I meant about…y'know…"

Itachi lifted his eyebrow once again before waving his hand, "Nope, I won't tell them you tried to kill me, but then what're you going to tell them about your finger?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll tell them Sakura did it."

"That's pretty mean little brother, don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Then you'll feel Iike shit more than you do right now."

Sasuke scoffed at his brother, making an exit from the kitchen when he said something along the lines of "I'll handle it" and disappeared, even though he didn't want to say it the words came out on the slip of his tongue anyway.

"Thank you."

He'd been doing that a lot lately.

When will the cat finally catch his tongue so he could shut up?

--

"What do you want?"

"Be grateful, teme, I brought your homework."

Sasuke's eyes slit, "Oh gee, thanks, I'm so happy."

Naruto snorted and invited himself in, promptly pushing past Sasuke. To Sasuke's peril, the dobe started making himself comfortable, first by taking off his shoes, then his sweater, throwing it somewhere in the direction of the couch.

"Where's the perv and your brother?"

"The principal called them in."

"…"

Silence took over as Naruto soon realized his true intentions for visiting Sasuke. It was to interrogate him. What went down?

"What'd you do to Sakura?"

A nasty glare was thrown his way. Sasuke slammed the door shut and followed Naruto's voice into the living room.

"You should be asking what she did to me."

"I know what she did, she kicked your ass. Obviously, you did something."

"Fuck you, Naruto. Get out of here. Now."

Naruto glared back, he didn't like getting bossed around. He stood up and stalked towards the darker teen at the entrance of the room. He stood right in front of Sasuke, only a mere breath away.

"No."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and slammed him up against the wall. There was a hiss from the blonde but Sasuke paid no mind, digging his nails into the boy's shoulders instead. More painful noises came from the thrashing blonde.

"The fucks your problem?!"

"You…GET OUT!"

Sasuke dragged Naruto from the wall and onto the floor. That was where he made a wrong move.

"THAT'S IT!"

Naruto screamed out and punched Sasuke square in the gut. Afterwards, Naruto grabbed the brunet by the legs and also dragged him to the floor. There, Naruto pinned the other down and gave him one good punch to the face…and another. The blonde stopped when he realized Sasuke didn't fight back. Instead, the darker teen was just laying there, crying.

"It's…your f-fault."

Talk about laying on the guilt.

"That st-stupid pink bitch confessed to me and I turned her down-"

Naruto didn't want to hear it anymore. He had never seen Sasuke cry, look like shit, or even talk so much in his damn life.

"-she didn't like it so she decided she'll make me-"

"Shut up Sasuke, I don't care anymore."

"-and that I should overcome anyone in the way."

Naruto slapped his friend like an idiot. He thought it'd get him to quiet down. It apparently didn't work and did the opposite instead. It made Sasuke talk MORE.

"That includes you, dobe. I told her I wouldn't betray my friend for her and she threw a fit."

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and groaned. It was inevitable. He wouldn't shut up.

"I didn't do anything to her. I should've though…"

"I get it Sasuke, m'sorry…" Naruto sobbed, his voice muffled by Sasuke's chest.

" I should've told her that I already liked somebody. I should've told her that person's name."

"Sas'ke…."

"She probably would've murdered that person for me. You want to know who it was, Naruto?"

"No."

"Y-OW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Naruto lifted his head and grinned at Sasuke. Biting him sure shut him up. He should've thought of that earlier.

Sasuke pushed the blonde off of him and wiped his swollen face. Shit. He had to put so much make-up on tomorrow. He was going to look like some case of domestic violence.

"Look Sasuke-"

"I'm gay."

"Eh?" Naruto squeaked at the abrupt admission. He looked at Sasuke hiding beneath his bangs. Naruto swallowed.

"I guess that explains why you turned down Sa-"

"For you. That's part of why I turned her down."

'_I'm afraid to know the other_,' Naruto thought horridly.

The blonde was scared. Scared shitless. The blonde knew he liked Sasuke, he just didn't know Sasuke might actually like him back. He probably wouldn't sleep for days. Well, that's wrong because within ten to fifteen minutes, he would fall asleep.

"Dobe…"

Naruto jumped from his position on the floor, he sat erect as he listened to the other teen behind him.

"Y-Yeah…?"

Arms draped themselves around his shoulders and lips touched his left ear. A hot body (and something else) pressed against his back as Sasuke leaned onto him. Naruto looked up and Sasuke's face was right there, his black bangs falling into the sunshine spikes and whiskered face.

Vanilla and cinnamon.

Sweet and spicy.

Sasuke's scent is so girly.

"Naruto…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I'm hard."

"Um…"

"Fix it, it's still your fault. I always have to take care of it."

Naruto blushed at such an implication. He felt his pants tighten with every breath Sasuke took. Also, the poking in his lower back, either that better be Sasuke's cell phone or something. All the things being thrown at him this moment, it really was hard to dodge most of them. It's so hard for him to react quickly with all the rapid confessions and implications. It hurt his brain.

Naruto didn't have enough time to reply or complain when Sasuke lowered his head. Pink met caramel. Though sloppy, the blonde melted at the sensation. It deepened when Sasuke pressed harder to the lips below him as tanned hands pulled on his dark bangs.

Sasuke whispered against the hot lips, "_Touch me...Naruto..."_

One boy is messy enough…imagine two. Without protection and without any knowledge of what the fuck to do, Naruto was now completely scared shitless. He was put out on the spotlight and had no idea what to say into the microphone but whatever his hormones told him to say. That was a clear and dopey:

"Okay…"

---

**TBC…**

**Now scurry off while I write the next chappie! XD!**


End file.
